


Rough Rough

by tocovertheface



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Human x Pokemon, Interspecies, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon X Human, Pokephilia, Pokesmut, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocovertheface/pseuds/tocovertheface
Summary: Male Arcanine on undisclosed gender OC- a trainer and their beloved Arcanine experiencing a rather lovely time~





	Rough Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you liked or didn't like so I can continue to improve!

They couldn’t recall when they didn’t have their loyal Growlithe, now an Arcanine, by their side. Truly, the fiery canine was one of their more trusted go-tos.

Some Pokemon in their life they’d parted ways with, some in their life had outgrown their ability to tame and had to be released, one to stay protecting a temple, another to lead a pack- though now, 

There was one that had stayed with them for many years, since the first journey they took.

They’d raised Agni from such a  _ small _ egg, from when they were rather small themself.

Now, their oldest and most powerful Pokemon?

They barely came up to his shoulder.

The lean, fast Pokemon was covered in scars, wounds that had never fully healed. He’d accumulated much in 21 years of battling and  _ winning _ .

Some, they knew, had even carried over from when he was a Growlithe, still small and yet so battle hardened.

They knew all of them, they knew every centimeter of him.

Sometimes it made their stomach tighten, how much they  _ knew _ of him.

When he had first evolved into an Arcanine, finding that stone in the Brass Tower, they were only a teenager.

He had, even then, appeared so  _ magnificent _ to them.

Not even a year later, they remembered, in their journey to the valley of Charizards, seeing him, in a  _ rut _ with  _ nothing _ .

They remembered the heat that had pooled at their stomach, the immediate reaction of  _ turning away, running away _ .

They didn’t remember repressing those memories, of course.

Recently, though, they had been…  _ remembering _ .

Mostly, due to Agni picking up his habit of exiting his pokeball, curling up in bed beside them.

Really, at first they didn’t mind- it was so  _ cold _ , and of course, as a fire type, Agni was so  _ warm. _

Until he started settling his legs over them.

First, even that was alright- they’d wake up to a paw over their shoulder, and it was so nice and  _ warm _ , and smelled of cinders and something vaguely like cinnamon.

Innocent, comfortable. And they’d even trace one of the odd scars on his paw-pad, chuckling as they watched his paw twitch in his barely-woken haze.

He was so endearing to them, they’d known each other for so  _ long _ .

They only had three years on him.

He was their closest friend, their strongest Pokemon, their greatest companion.

This was nice, and cozy.

And then they’d find themself waking up to his hind-leg over their hip, forepaw pressing them closer to his body.

_ Too close _ .

Three nights in a row, this happened, until they finally had had enough- he wasn’t stupid. He knew that those mornings were making them  _ uncomfortable _ , now.

So they had to tell him to  _ stop _ , to stay in his ball or sleep on the floor.

And it had  _ ached _ to see him so  _ dejected _ , and they could see how apologetic he looked, and he’d even left for a few days. They knew they didn’t have to worry, they still had his Pokeball. But even without that, they knew he’d return soon.

The fourth day has him appearing from the trees near their shack, carrying a few berries in his mane- Pecha and Tomat, their favourites to eat, and share together.

They stand in the front door, and he pads softly up to them, their eyes nearly at the same level with the added height to the porch. He still looks down at them, golden eyes like warm, late-day suns.

And it was such a familiar face to them, and they can’t help but let the small smile on their face grow, until they had their arms wrapped around his neck, their face pressing into the warmth of his mane.

This was so familiar and  _ comfortable. _

Even when he lapped his tongue over their shoulder- an action that, they hated to admit, sent a brief shiver down their spine.

But they ignored it, brushed it off.

This was their  _ Pokemon _ . He understood much more than any person they knew, but there was no cause to believe he knew how their stomach  _ tightened _ around him, sometimes.

When they step back, he steps up, following them into the shack they’d been tentatively calling ‘home’ as of late. They settle on the couch, and he shakes out the berries from his mane, setting them on the table before laying down, his head in their lap.

Together, they enjoy the food, taking turns passing fruit to each other- him taking berries from their hand, them taking them from his mouth.

A familiar action.

It wasn’t until they raised the third berry to their mouth that they noticed how his tongue had swiped over it.

Wrinkling their nose, they continued to eat it- they’d been together long enough for this to only slightly bother them, after all.

And while musing on this, they failed to realize how their lips were lingering over where his tongue had lathed, the punctures his fangs had made traced by the tip of their own tongue.

Failed to realize how their stomach had started to feel so  _ warm _ .

They did notice when Agni had lifted his head to look them in the face.

Making a  _ face _ at him, they set the berry aside.

“What’s gotten into you, huh? You’ve been acting so  _ odd _ lately, dude.”

He huffs at them, his warm breath covering their torso.

Another thing that made them  _ shiver _ .

“Is that your answer? A huff?”

And he huffs again, and they can read the amusement in his eyes.

He was  _ laughing _ at them.

They pressed their hands to his cheeks, rolling his head from side to side.

“Stop it, what’s even got into you?”

Chuckling quietly, nervously, they brush their fingers along one of his ears.

“You’re being weird.”

Huffing again, Agni’s eyes light up with a look they knew well:

_ Mischief. _

“Oh no.”   
They shook their head.

“You’re being  _ very _ weird, Agni. What’s going on in that bigass head of yours?”

He lifted himself up, them, eyes still alight with that playful  _ mischief _ as he landed a paw on either side of them.

They blinked, watching those dark gold eyes.

Swallowing, their voice is quieter when they speak.

“...Agni…?”

He nuzzles down against their neck, and they breathe in sharply.

What the  _ HELL _ was going on here?

He breathes a quiet, open-mouthed  _ growl _ over their face, and the scent of it is  _ lovely _ to them.

In a way that sent tremors through their body.

They bite their lip, watching him.

He was  _ smart _ .

And he  _ knew _ them.

He’d.

Recognize.

Their reactions.

They knew he’d at least heard them, when they’d been dating.

They’d had a few boyfriends, a few girlfriends. Some of them intimate, though most not.

And they could just tell he  _ knew _ how they were reacting to this.

They were so terribly  _ bothered _ by how okay they were with this.

“Hey. What are you-”

They have to stop when he laps his tongue over the crook of their neck, again, inhaling sharply.

“...doing…”

He looks down on them again, and they could read that look- one that told them he knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing.

They should stop him, right?

Pokemon were generally  _ very _ intelligent, and Arcanine were generally  _ known _ for their intelligence.

And they rather…

....liked how he was still dragging his tongue over their neck, in long, slow strokes.

They remembered how when he was just a Growlithe, his tongue had been like a normal dog’s.

But Agni as an Arcanine had a  _ rough _ tongue, not. Unlike a cat’s.

They sigh, against his ear, as he lowers his head just slightly, tongue passing over their collar.

Taking in a shaky breath, they try to compose themself.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Blinking at them, they know he understands what they mean.

And he  _ nods _ at them.

Breathing in again, they exhale through their nose, trying to calm themself.

“And you understand that we shouldn’t do this right?”

This time, his response is slower.

But he does nod.

He understands.

“...but you want this anyways, huh…?”

And he nods so  _ eagerly _ , they shake a bit.

Sighing, they close their eyes.

“Great. Glad we’re on the same page then.”   
His eyes  _ narrow _ at them, trying to get a reading on them.

They chuckle, nervously.

“I’m. Not joking. You know.”

They look to either side of them, to Agni’s massive legs, and he gets the idea, backing off.

When he does, they sees the slight hint of  _ red _ between his legs, stark against the black fur of his stomach.

And again, they’re biting their lip.

_ Might be… a good idea to rethink this. _

But they doesn’t  _ want _ to, really.

No.

So many uncomfortable dreams they had shaken off, and to see Agni like this, to them.

So. They only stroked their hands through his thick, lovely mane, as he returned to lapping his tongue over their neck, their chest, their stomach through their shirt- until it was soaked with his saliva, clinging wet and tight to them.

Breathing heavily, they push him back, just long enough for them to peel the thing off.

_ It had gotten to be so stifling, really. _

He seemed quite content, watching them rid themself of the garment.

Topless, bare-chested in their own shack, with Agni panting in front of them.

And then he’s closing in again, tongue lathing over bare skin, and they can’t help but let out a surprised  _ moan _ at the sensation, so much  _ better _ than with that damned shirt on.

He seems to agree, and they can  _ feel _ the possessive growl rumbling against them.

Pushing them down with one paw, his weight pushes the couch to roll out the futon, and he climbs over them.

Watching him through heavily lidded eyes, they can’t help the  _ shiver _ that coursed down their body.

And they knew he took pleasure in seeing it, with how more of that  _ (lovely) _ red began to peek out from the black belly.

But still, he laps his tongue over their front, careful over their chest, his warm nose moving over their skin, covering them in  _ his  _ scent.

Their skin was soon glistening in the dim afternoon light, from sweat, from his tongue, and their head is buzzing from the dampness sitting heavy on their chest.

He brings his face up their neck, lapping over their cheek.

Rubbing his dick against their bare stomach, he shudders against them, and they can see lust, possession, and…

_ Affection. _

In his eyes.

It’s lovely to see, really.

And there’s something in how this shouldn’t be, but by this point, they didn’t give a damn, and neither did he.

Their hands find his slick member and fingertips trail down lightly over it, and they loved the look in his eyes when he growled, his breath warm and so  _ delicious _ over their face.

_ “Agni…” _

His name slips out, and the look in his eyes is so  _ lovely _ , and they grow so close and-

he laps his tongue over their cheek, trailing it over their mouth.

He’d seen them kiss before, in great length and detail.

He knew what to do.

And they responded so  _ easily _ , and open their mouth, unsurprised when his tongue rolls itself, pushing inside.

The texture of it is so  _ unique _ , and the flavour still so  _ spicy _ and  _ sweet _ from the berries before.

They can’t help the  _ moan _ that emits from them, hands raising from his dick to wrap around his neck.

He responds so  _ well _ to that, rubbing himself against them, and they could feel themself growing agitated,  _ aching _ for relief, as he ground into them.

His tongue presses further into their mouth and they moan again, slowly grinding their hips upwards against him.

To which he pulls away from their face, eyes burning  _ darkly _ into theirs.

He pushes them up, lowering his face to their hips and biting at their shorts.

They hold to his mane, fingers tightening through it to hold him close.

Really, they didn’t need to, he had no intention of moving away anytime soon.

He goes back to their clothes, lapping his tongue over the material, tongue spreading over their inner thighs.

And they  _ moan _ his name, spreading their legs for him to nose between.

_ He’s so warm _ , and they can’t help but buck their hips up, his teeth gingerly tugging their clothes down, down, away.

He doesn’t even pause as he shoves his tongue  _ inside _ of their ass, much the same way he’d shoved it  _ down their throat, _ and they arch up, crying out his name as they tug on his  _ beautiful _ mane.

It’s so  _ delightful _ , then, this taboo, the  _ heat _ of his tongue as he presses it so deep inside of them and  _ how long was that thing? _ Their hips roll into his snout, trying to take more, the muscle slipping in almost perfectly...

They even peek down, panting, shaking, curious at how he’d appear, and swallowed hard.

_ He was so lovely _ , and his tongue inside of them was  _ so hot _ , so  _ deep... _

_ “Agni…” _

They wanted  _ more _ of this, and they could tell he understood, with how his ears twitched, though they moaned in disappointment when he pulled back, long tongue slowly slipping out, sending them gasping as it slid over sensitive nerves.

_ “Agni, what are you-?” _   
He moves up again, pressing his member between their thighs, making their voice catch in their throat.

The  _ heat _ of it, rolling between their thighs as he  _ fucked between them _ , causes them to shiver and  _ shake, _ arching their back up against his soft belly.

He continues to move up them, and they’re  _ confused, _ disappointed, even, until he presses himself to their stomach, over their chest.

Getting the idea, they wrap their hands around it, watching drippings of precum drop from his member… onto  _ their _ skin, hotter than anything that had ever spilled over them- and it felt so  _ good _ , and they just wanted a  _ taste… _

_ Of him… _

They bring their tongue close, trailing the tip of it over his slit-

_ Spicy, bitter, sweet??? _

_ And so hot… _

It trickled down their throat, and they’d never tasted anything so  _ perfect _ .

And the growl that rumbled through him, and he presses his member against their cheek, covering their face in his precum.

Being marked as such…

_ By him… _

It only made them want him  _ more _ .

He doesn’t even try for their mouth anymore, simply rubbing his member against their face, covering them in their pre and making the couch creak as he shifted over it.

Both of them pant, his size pressing into their face each time he shifted and they  _ loved _ it, groaning as they buck their hips up into nothing, body missing the tongue that had filled it so  _ nicely… _

Until they feel him move down them again, trailing his dick heavily down their body and marking it with clear and hints of white…

...until he’s once again positioned himself between their thighs, pressing his member between them and fucking the gap, covering them in his precum and painting their legs.

He looks down over them, his paws pressed down onto their shoulders, golden eyes  _ gleaming _ with want, with  _ need… _

And they breathe in, reaching their hands up to his mane again, pulling him closer.   
_ “Please…” _ they beg him, hips grinding sharply up into his.

_ “Agni, Agni… please... “ _

The tip of his dick touches to their hole and they let out a soft cry, hips raising up to try to give him better entrance-

_ “Please! Please…” _

They're panting, and he lets out a soft whine, rolling his hips down to theirs again…

Only this time, he  _ finally _ sinks the tip inside, causing them to gasp out in shock, moaning out as he seems to force himself to move slowly.

But they didn't want him slow, even feeling how  _ thick _ he was, they press their hips up, huffing needily, only wanting  _ more. _

They can hear fabric tearing as his claws dig into the couch, and he  _ jolts _ into them, taking them  _ way _ too quickly, but filling them up  _ just _ as they wanted.

Painfully, fast, and yet they feel that this was  _ just _ what they needed, what other fucks before had lacked-

They cry out as they spear deeper into them, his weight spreading their legs wide as they tug into his fur.

_ “Ah… A..gn..i…” _

Their hips twist as they pressed upwards into him, his hips slowly starting to rock into theirs. Growling, he seems to lose his patience, and any semblance of caring-

And he's  _ fucking _ them, now, rocking heavily into their hips as they moan breathing into his fur.

He takes their sounds as encouragement, almost climbing up the couch as he fucks them, and they can  _ feel _ it, a swelling-

_ “G… gods…” _

_ It was his knot. _

He shuddered violently over them, and they shudder against him in turn, hips pumping needily into theirs as he tries to  _ force _ his way deeper into them- they let out a gasp as they look down to their stomach-

_ Is that… _

They can  _ see his cock in outline through their skin. _

And he wasn’t even all the way  _ in _ yet.

They twist up into him, rolling their hips into his as he lets out a low howl, the sound shaking the couch and sending shivers down their spine.

_ “Ag… Agni… ah…” _

_ More, more… more! _

Tugging into his fur, they try to hook a leg over one of his, and he lets out a sharp  _ bark _ as he jolts into them,  _ finally _ getting that swell of muscle  _ inside _ of them, stretching them out so  _ painfully, _ their stomach  _ bulging _ out, keeping it’s form even as they felt more  _ heat _ start to fill them. They cry out, back arching off of the couch as they’re so  _ filled _ by him, locked and tied into place against him and so  _ perfectly _ unable to move away.

Moaning wordlessly, they start panting, legs kicking out as they pull at his fur.   
_ Fuck… fuck! _

And that didn’t even begin the sensations that came about as he began pressing his hips down again, dragging their body by his knot as he moves, only causing them to cry out his name as loudly as they could.

On this goes, his knot only swelling  _ further _ inside of them, their face buried into his fur as they moan out against him.  _ It feels like he may never stop _ , and they’re sure they don’t mind that at  _ all,  _ but soon enough...

He seems to pick up speed, their body merely something for him to  _ fuck _ as he jolts into them, pushing his paws onto their shoulders as he pauses-

Lifting his head up and letting out a loud  _ howl _ into the shack, the sound reverberating, and they let out a shout, feeling his seed pumping in hot streams inside of them, filling them up as his knot seems to barely hold it in…

And they can feel it, leaking out, even as they can feel their stomach bloat out, the searing heat of it causing them to whine and pant against him, unable to move with his weight pressing down.

They continue writhing against him, hips rolling to the sides as they pant out, lifting up against him frantically as they tried to take in  _ everything… _

Until, at last, they feel his knot loosen, his cock slipping out of them almost unceremoniously, wiping messily over their thighs as he lowers himself onto them.

They’re moaning, still, feeling his leaking seed spread such a  _ warmth _ over their legs, surely staining everything beneath them with it as they cling to him, body shuddering with the adrenaline he left them with.

_ “Agni… Agni…” _

He whines against them, still grinding his limp prick against them as though it would offer him some further relief, and they rub their cheek against his chest.

_ “Please… please, let’s do that again…” _

_ And again, and again, and again and again and again! _ __  
And.   
Well.

They knew even then, they wouldn’t have to wait very long for the next round.

They could already feel him hardening up again.


End file.
